


Her Commander

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Brotherly Affection, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Graphic Description, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Order 66, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, Uncircumcised Penis, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: The story of Bly and Aayla during and slightly before the events of Revenge of the Sith. Contains canon divergence/alternative storylines; content from Legends and Disney. Very explicit sexual content in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Bly sat heavily on an ammunitions box, the subjugator class heavy cruiser jolted by enemy fire as the squadrons withdrew from the battle. Another fucking loss. He sighed and thunked his helmet back on the bulkhead, sweat dripping down his tan forehead inside the war-torn armor. He blinked thrice to pull up his squadron's vitals chart and his heart sank when it listed three casualties. Three boys down. Three lives snuffed out in mere seconds. One of them, Hacker, had a boyfriend back home. He snarled and threw his deece across the room, slamming his fist down onto his knee.

"KRIFF," he barked, standing and kicking over a box of spare medical equipment. He checked himself and breathed heavily, sitting back down to scan Aayla's vitals. A minor injury to the neck, no broken bones, just heavy bruising. Thank the kriffing Republic. He could barely stand to lose his boys, if he lost her...he'd be an empty husk of a man.

The Clone Wars were deep into their third year, and Aayla had been his rock through it all. He'd met her on his very first day as a Commander, knees shaking in his shiny new armor. He hadn't quite gotten along with her at the beginning, as he'd disagreed with her ideas. But over time they'd grown close, often sleeping in the same bunk for comfort. Now Bly knew he was deeply in love with her, and despised himself for it. He was supposed to be strong for his men and general, not emotionally compromised. 

So far, their relationship had been doused in heavy sexual tension, Bly often nursing an aching erection when they shared a bunk. Aayla was very sexually liberated, frequently dallying with the squadron to fulfill their daydream jackoffs about her. But Bly she always ignored, and he didn't push it. It was essential for a general and commander to be strictly professional, and he held nothing against her for it. Despite that, he still couldn't help thinking of her every time he relieved his tensions, and he knew she could sense his inability to control it. And his slight jealousy towards the boys for getting what he couldn't. 

He sighed and pulled his helmet off, the faint hiss of his broken suit seal pulling him back to the moment. He had to go check up on the rest of the boys, and of course Aayla. He tucked the helmet under his arm and pushed himself up, every muscle groaning in disagreement with the movement. 

He checked up on Cameron and Lucky first. Cameron had a nasty blaster wound in his lower back that required bacta time. Bly tapped the glass as Cameron floated serenely, the other clone gently jolting at the noise. His eyes blinked open and he popped a thumb up, smiling behind his mask as Bly gave him the finger.

"Didn't I kriffing tell you not to hurt yourself anymore, di'kut?" Bly yelled at him through the glass, smacking it. A medbot screamed at him and zapped him away from the tank, babbling something about interrupting homeostasis. Bly thunked its cold metallic head lovingly, moving on to chat with the other injured men.

He headed towards Aayla's quarters, pausing as he peaked through the open doorway. Her bare back was exposed to him, and he indulged, eyes sliding over her muscular yet feminine figure, smooth but pockmarked with scars. She started when she sensed him, head whipping around to smile, lekku sliding over her left shoulder. She quickly yanked her cutoff leather top on, tugging it down over her full breasts. She whirled around and slammed into him, squeezing him tight, uncaring that his armor was digging into her ribs.

"Bly," she breathed, nuzzling into his neck and giving him a peck on the cheek before pulling away and sitting on her bed, beckoning for him to join her.

"I um, I just came to see if you were okay sir," he whispered, walking over and sliding down next to her, pulling her close and touching his forehead to hers. She cleared her throat, winding her elegant fingers together. 

"Bly...I've been contacted by Master Windu," she said, worrying at a small piece of ripped material on her trousers. "He says that he's had reports of us fraternizing."

Bly pulled away and frowned, raising a finger in indignation. "He knows damn well all we've ever done is slept in the same bed," he hissed, panic fluttering in his gut. Windu had the power to reassign him if he thought fraternization was happening, and Bly couldn't handle the thought. 

Aayla huffed in annoyance. "Bly, I know. I told him it must've been another clone, a low ranker. I apologized but he was adamant. You know how the traditional fucker can be," she gritted out, standing and crossing her arms. "But...maybe he has a point," she whispers quietly, glancing at the doorway and scuffing her shoe on the ground.

Bly stared at her, his stomach dropping. "A point about what?"

Aayla sighed. "I don't think we should sleep in the same bunk anymore, Bly. It could lead to other things, HAS almost led to them. I can't do that with you Bly, you know that."

He just stared at her, anger boiling in his gut. Kriffing Windu. The fucker was always barking up a tree where he wasn't welcome. He shrugged, unwilling to fight after such heavy emotional loss.

"Yessir," he returned simply, turning to walk out after a salute. She looked hurt at his impartiality, but he didn't care. 

"Bly..." she whispered, reaching out to touch his armored arm. He shrugged it off, continuing towards the door.

"Fuck you, you don't think I hate this too?" she hissed at him as he exited, glancing back to meet her watery eyes. He paused, turning slightly towards her.

"Of course not, sir," he answered, his anger quieting and sadness replacing it.

She walked up to him and pulled him into another embrace, kissing his throat. He pulled away gently and nodded to her, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand as he finally turned to leave. He slid his helmet back on to hide the tears, even more adamant to hide his feelings now.

It was time to suck it up, be a man, and be the best soldier he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests.  
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always considered Aayla to be a very sexually liberal woman, partially due to the fact that such a wild card like Vos trained her. He definitely seems the type to encourage his Padawan to embrace their sexuality. That, paired with her revealing outfit, has always made me headcanon that she was frequently sexual with the clones.
> 
> I just wanted it to be noted that I'm not trying to make her a pocket pussy for the clones in this fic; I just think she has no qualms asking for sex whenever she wants it.

In the following days, Bly tried his best to be strictly military with Aayla, but she wasn't making it easy. She seemed to be taking out her frustrations sexually, bedding her men one after the other, whereas before she'd only done it about twice a week. It's worth noting that he had to cover his head with his pillow to drown out Lucky's rather loud commentary during his turns. Spastic fucker didn't know the meaning of an inside voice; which matched his obnoxious, flaming red hair. Of course, the boys were ecstatic about her apparently increased libido, unaware that Bly's shitty mood was related to it. All of them but Cameron, anyway. Now the only LGBT+ trooper in the squadron, he also had more of a knack for reading Bly's moods than the rest of them. Bly and he were utterly inseparable. 

Bly sat alone eating his early breakfast in the mess hall, poking at the unidentified vegetable dish and opting for the spiced porg Trandoshan stew. He hadn't been able to sleep well without Aayla there to nuzzle up to, jolting awake to sweat and tears at least three times a night from his recurring nightmares. The clones were genetically engineered against mental illness, but most commanders ended up suffering PTSD eventually. He took medication to stay on the field, but it could only do so much. Seeing so many men get torn to pieces by landmines only to get immediately replaced would take a toll on anyone, meds or not. 

Bly smiled as Cameron sidled over to him, the clone's scarred face twisting into a teasing grin.

"You hear Lucky's big bang last night?" Cameron chuckled, shoveling a hefty spoonful of barq cereal into his insatiable mouth.

"Who the kriff COULDN'T hear it," Bly grumbled, glaring at Lucky as he shuffled sleepily into the breakfast line, red hair thoroughly tussled from last night.

Cameron's face immediately took on a look of grim seriousness as Aayla joined the line right behind Lucky, appearing to have spent the night with him. Bly tensed as she glanced over at them, only to quickly occupy herself with the fruit buffet. Cameron sighed, clacking his spoon down into the bowl.

"You two need to fucking resolve this, brother," he whispered, raising expectant eyebrows at Bly.

Bly shrugged, sinking into his seat in discomfort. "It IS resolved. She said she didn't want any more contact and I respect that. So I'm leaving her alone," Bly spat out, stabbing at a chunk of porg meat in his stew.

Cameron scoffed. "Throwing each other looks of desperate longing and anger aren't RESOLVED, Bly. This is gonna interfere with performance even more than if you two were fucking like loth bunnies. She's smart enough to understand that. And we have another deployment in just two days, might I add," he reminded Bly, glancing up as Lucky exploded into a fit of his trademark giggles.

Bly stared down at his plate miserably, shoving it away and nursing his steaming caf. "...you're right. I know. But what the kriff am I supposed to do? Drag one of the boys out of her bed and demand to share it with her again? That's childish and rude. Not to mention they'd bruise my balls for interrupting their well-earned afterglow cuddles," he mumbled into the mug, thunking it down to check his holopad. He frowned and rolled his eyes, groaning in exasperation. 

"Shit, I forgot about my deployment evaluation. I gotta run, Cam," he sighed, pushing his caf across the table for the other man to finish. He walked past Aayla on the way out and she offered him a plaintive smile. Despite his backed up emotions, he couldn't help but return it warmly, and she slid out of her seat to stop him, a calloused hand resting on his shoulder.

"Bly, could you be at my quarters at 20:00?" she asked, staring up at him in a way that appeared apologetic. 

"Of course, sir," he agreed, and Lucky snorted behind them.

"Oooooooooohhhhhh Cap's finally getting himself a piece," he cackled, prompting Aayla to smack him harshly in the back of the head.

"OW, kriffing banthas, sorry," he mumbled quietly, perhaps the first quiet sentence that had exited his lips all day.

Bly's lips twitched as he hurried in the direction of the medbay, mulling over what Cameron had said. He really was right. This emotional constipation was too dangerous. They had to resolve this some other way, even if by resuming their previous routine. Windu could shove his self righteous rancor shit right up his shebs.

But just then, something rocked the ship and a distant explosion echoed throughout the corridors, desperate screams filling the lazy morning silence. Bly snapped to attention, bolting back towards his barracks, every man on the ship joining him in the race to snap on their armor and prepare for battle. Already in his blacks, Bly quickly suited up, slipping his helmet down and clicking the seal as more explosions joined the cacophony of alarms. His heart thumped as he raced out of his room, opening his comlink.

"Cam, brother, are you suited?" he grunted urgently, racing to the bridge. 

"Yessir, all suited and ready to blast some motherfucking clankers," Cam's voice buzzed over the link, quickly joined by brothers checking in with each other.

Bly hesitated, finally reaching the bridge to receive orders. "Aayla? Are you ready?" he prompted into her private link, joining the naval officers as they studied a diagnostic test of the damages sustained.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. You'll have to take a rain check on that meeting," her voice sighed grimly. "If you leave my sight on that field I'm castrating you when we get back," she added, grumbling in annoyance. 

Bly chuckled. "Don't damage the goods baby, you'll be missing them later," he purred, her laugh and "in your dreams" response lifting his spirits.

He began his breathing exercises and steeled himself for the surprise fight, sending out a silent prayer to whatever fucked up power ran the universe. 

"Please let my brothers and general return to me," he whispered, staring out of the glass shield as enemy fighters screamed past, his clone pilots already in hot pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching to the present tense for the rest of the fic because I just think it flows a little better, but quite frankly I'm too lazy to go back through and change the first two chapters. Sorry for breaking cohesion!! ;_;

Bly heaves in a deep breath as the cruiser enters the planet's atmosphere, vibrations shuddering up his muscular thighs as the ship groans under the abuse. Cameron stands to attention next to him, gripping the ceiling handle tightly.

"We'll be all right brother," Bly comforts, tapping the butt of his deece against Cam's chestplate. Cam shrugs, sighing. 

"It's a fucking deathtrap down there and you know it, I don't even know why the kriffing Republic bothers with this planet anymore," Cam responds tensely, staring dead ahead. 

A flash of blue catches Bly's peripheral vision and he snaps his head forward to see Aayla staring back at them with a look of protective worry, checking to see that everything's in place and ready for a fast squadron drop. She glances at him and smiles lovingly, nodding, and he returns the gesture. Cam nudges him with an urgent elbow and cocks his head, encouraging him to go up to her. But Bly has no time, the cruiser slowing as it approaches the ground, their clone pilot beginning the 20 second countdown to the drop. An explosion booms to their right and the cabin doors lift open to reveal one of their fellow cruisers going down in flames, a collective groan of grief filling the ship as the survivors jump from the craft sans parachutes.

"Fucking shit..." the clone in front of Bly breathes, Hacker's replacement, and he notes the shiny new armor. Why the KRIFF would they send a shiny to Umbara??

He reaches out to offer a comforting hand on the  
man's shoulder. "I'm right here brother, just stay close to the squadron," he encourages, and the helmet nods nervously. Aayla sends out what Bly recognizes as a surge of comfort to each of the men's force signatures, broadcasting it as far as she can to reach the other cruisers.

"5,4,3," the pilot barks, and the men crouch, ready to jump. Aayla flips around and pulls her lightsaber, igniting the deadly crystal beam as she glares determinedly into the local fauna and billowing smoke.  
Bly leaps off behind Cameron, covered by Lucky and their two heavies. Aayla charges headfirst into the fray, as always, and Bly's heart drops. Why did she have to take so much after Vos' recklessness? 

Bly barks at the men to follow her, blasting a droid in the face as it pops up from behind a glowing blue plant. Aayla's tearing violently through droids and Umbaran forces alike, grunting and yelling out orders. She looks invincible and beautiful, a flash of blue lightening dancing across the field. 

The battle continues for a gruelling hour until they've forced the enemy line back, smacking each others' chest plates in triumph as they set up their battle line. Bly searches nervously for Aayla and finds her dragging the shiny clone to the de facto medical tent, his thigh sizzling from a side swiping blaster wound. She pulls his helmet off to reveal a pale face, their Zabrak Jedi healer Ovod moving in to cover the wound with his hands and prepare the man for bacta. Aayla turns to Bly and smiles; sweat, blood, and dirt smeared all over her face and body.

"I lost sight of you more than once," she warns, cocking a brow ridge and tapping her saber handle against his codpiece playfully. He chuckles and pulls her against himself, popping his helmet off and letting it thunk to the ground. 

"Aayla...I didn't get to say anything before we got down here but-"

"I know," she cuts him off gently. "It was a bad call on my part, I'm so sorry Bly," she whispers, walking to a deserted corner of the med tent. He follows, passing her a packaged filter of water. She sits gracefully, glancing up at him.

"I just...I don't think I realized how much both of us needed that time together at night," she sighed, sipping the water. "I could constantly sense your panic through your nightmares...I can't believe I let Master Windu get to me," she growls, and Bly shrugs.

"You were trying to do your job sir, I don't blame you," he points out, sitting on the ground and pulling out two flavorless nutrient cubes for them. Aayla slides off the supplies box and slips up against him, swinging a leg over his lap to straddle his thighs. He starts and stares down at her in surprise as she moves in to press her soft lips to his, the forgotten cubes tumbling out of his hand into the mud below. 

He moans slightly and pushes into the kiss, wrapping his armored arms around her slim body to pull her closer. Her tongue nudges against his lips and slides into his inexperienced mouth as they part for her. She slips a hand up the back of his neck to clutch at his buzzed hair, deepening the kiss until their tongues are making love to each other.

Her force signature strokes at his with tendrils of loving energy, making up for the past few nights of insomniac loneliness. Bly can feel himself hardening behind his constricting codpiece and gently breaks the kiss, nuzzling her smooth throat and smiling sheepishly. 

"We better save this for later, this codpiece is gonna give me a bent cock at best," he jokes, and she grudgingly slips off, resting next to him and finishing her water. The soft sound of rain begins to fill the tent and Bly wraps his arm around her, simply reveling in her closeness.

But soon the distant whistle of energy bombs rudely interrupts the moment and Aayla leaps to her feet as a massive thud shakes the ground, followed by an ear splitting explosion as the bomb detonates. A pained scream fills the air and Bly follows her out of the tent, darting towards the noise.

Lucky is laying on the ground next to a half vaporized corpse, his left arm and shoulder missing, blood pouring from the parts that haven't been cauterized by the heat. The left side of his face has been cruelly burnt, flaps of skin hanging down as his face twists in agony, eyes glazing over in immediate shock. His white cheekbone is exposed through the seared flesh.

"FUCK!" Aayla screams, grabbing his foot and dragging him under the cover of a stone ledge. Bly joins her, grabbing a box of supplies and fumbling for an emergency skin graft and packages of bacta. Aayla screams for Ovod as the clones finish setting up the energy field just in time, the blue barrier zapping upwards and deflecting the following bombs.

"B-bly-" Lucky sputters, reaching a hand out to grab at him.

"Shhh, just breathe Lucky, it'll be okay brother," Bly soothes, struggling to stay calm for him. 

Aayla is stroking Lucky's intact cheek and flooding him with gentle force surges, attempting to keep him from panicking or going into severe shock. Ovod finally scrambles over, hissing at the horrific wound and shaking his head. 

"He needs to get back to the main ships, he needs more help than I can give him," he warns, beginning the healing process to keep the reaper at bay.

Lucky quiets as his mutilated nerves are deadened by the force healing, finally offering him a respite from the agony. He sags back against Aayla, blinking sleepily as Bly calls over two clones, requesting a stretcher. 

One of the clones shakes his head. "I saw what happened. A clone was carrying a box of water filters from one of the cruisers and Lucky saw the bomb coming at him. He ran out to try to push him out of the way but he was too late..."

Bly sighs as the clones and Ovod carry Lucky away to one of the departing ships, glancing at Aayla. He knows she has a soft spot for Lucky; he's probably her second favorite after Bly himself. She hangs her head, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Stupid bastard...always looking out for others before himself," she spits, punching a baggie of bacta and splitting it open. 

"Come on, let's head over to the medbay and try to boost some morale," Bly whispers, pulling her up to her feet and hugging her.

They both know there's only a 50/50 chance that they'll give Lucky prosthetics for such an extreme injury; he might get decommissioned and sent back to Kamino to assist with cloning or janitorial services. Bly knew Lucky would feel disgraced at being sent away from his squadron.

"That could've easily been you," Aayla notes, staring up at him with a scared look on her face. Bly rubs her forearm.

"But it wasn't. And it wasn't you either," he returns. "We just have to be thankful for the days we get by unscathed," he sighs, and Aayla nods slightly in agreement. 

They trudge towards the med tent in silence, solemn and determined to finally win this battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bly and Aayla finally talk things through, and at long last some of that unbearable sexual tension is relieved.

Aayla breathes a sigh of relief as she shifts in the comfy chair, staring at Lucky and his military buzzed red hair. He's floating in a bacta tank, its blue glow the only source of light in the small room. She can barely stand to look at the mutilated curve of his shoulder, gaping chunks of muscle slowly being covered with new flesh.

Hot tears choke her sinuses as she blinks; it's almost impossible for her to grasp that he could very easily have become space dust in the blink of an eye. Not her Lucky. The only other man she really loved in the world other than Bly and her former master Vos. Her world would turn upside down if she lost them.

And to think the Republic only identifies them by number. 

The med bot in charge of Lucky's care lets out a sharp beep and hums over to her, signaling that it's time to leave.

"Sir, it is time for CT-6854's temporary prosthetic fitting. I must please ask you to vacate the room," it chirps pleasantly. 

Aayla obeys with no qualms, only focused on getting the excitable man back on his feet.

"Please call for me if he regains consciousness or goes back into the tank," she requests as she exits. 

The small droid beeps in affirmation before sliding the door shut and leaving her alone in the emotionless grey hallway. She really should get dinner before heading to bed, but her appetite has been curbed into nonexistence due to the situation. And the fact that she'd just fought for nearly two days straight. Every muscle in her body ached, and she felt the familiar ache of desire building in her abdomen. Being a Twi'lek, her libido is higher on average than that of humans, and the stress of the past few weeks has only heightened it.

"Bly, where are you?" she says into her comm, a tiny smile lighting her face as his baritone voice crackles to life. 

"I'm just about to have a shower sir, why, what's wrong?" he returns, voice slightly panicky with worry over Lucky. 

"Nothing, I just....well....can I hang out while you clean up?" 

He pauses, taken aback by the rather intimate request. But he quickly finds his voice again, chuckling as he remembers her comment on the field.

"Of course sir, so long as you don't sneak any knives in, still not keen on losing my balls," he teases, earning a chuckle from her.

"Roger Roger!"

She closes the link and heads to his dorm shower, catching him off guard and bare chested, dressed only in his lower blacks. He starts, shooting her a quick smile as he grabs his soap and Republic issued briefs.

"Hello sir, didn't expect you so soon, sorry for the eyeful," he says as she waits. A small iceberg is still wedged between them and it's present in his voice; he's unsure exactly how to act around her right now. Opting not to respond right away, she shuffles forward and wraps her smooth arms around his muscular chest, squeezing as he hesitates. He finally slides his hands around her to return the embrace, only loosening when she starts to pull away.

"That could've been you," she whispers lowly, referring to the deadly explosion earlier. Bly pulls her close again but stays silent. There really wasn't anything else that could be said at this point.

"Anyway....don't call me sir. And you stink," she observes with a wrinkled nose. He cocks a brow in annoyance and rolls his brown eyes, turning and giving her a great view of his cute ass. Fuck, how she loved the skintight fit of their blacks.

He tosses his arms up and finally heads to the shower, sighing in exasperation. 

"Yeah, just fought my shebs off for her and instead of a thanks I get called STINKY," he growls, triggering a lighthearted giggle from her as she follows him through the open showers to an enclosed one in the back. She slides down and sits at the edge of the entrance, pulling out her holopad as he begins the shower. 

A comfortable silence settles in the room as he scrubs, and Aayla can't help but imagine the water dripping down his body as she picks at her scabs. Of course she knows what the clones look like naked. Knows exactly what their penises look like. Knows that they have a velvety hood of sensitive skin hugging their ruddy heads. A foreskin; Lucky had called it that once when asking her to play with it specifically. They're very different from Twi'lek men, and in her opinion better. Thicker and longer, made for stretching and overall rougher stimulation.

But she's never seen Bly. And the feelings she knows that she has for him make all the difference. She knows it would be different with him, similar to how it's different with Lucky.

She shouldn't be allowing her thoughts to wander in this direction, but she is. Her cunt is slippery against her plain black panties now, begging to be touched and taken. In her bed...or maybe against the bathroom wall...

Her hand slides down as Bly rinses, finding her sensitive bud and rubbing it with a vengeance. She imagines her legs wrapped around Bly's hips as he thrusts and groans, switching to the thought of his cock between her lips when she grows tired of the first. How many times had he masturbated to her? Ejaculated lonely in his bunk or in the restroom after overhearing her with another clone?

 

She whips her hand back up when the water shuts off, holding a towel out for him and blushing a slightly darker shade of blue. 

"Uh...sorry Aay, I popped a hard one so don't ask if that's a gun in my briefs," he jokes, awkwardness thick in his voice. Shit. She'd broadcasted her arousal through her force signature and most likely released her species' strong pheromones into the damp room after letting her guard down.

"Bly, I've woken up with your boner trying to make friends with my ass on way more than one occasion," she laughs, trying not to look as he pulls the curtain back and steps out. 

"Yeah, it's an eager little di'kut," he chuckles, following her out of the showers and back to the clone quarters. 

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" she asks suddenly, cueing him to stare at her in slight shock. But a wide smile spreads across his face as he pulls on a new pair of blacks, grabbing his nighttime essentials before following her to her room. 

"Have you already eaten?" she calls as she makes herself something small. She may not have an appetite but she knows she has to eat something or face the consequence of lethargy tomorrow.

"Yeah I had something with Cam a couple hours ago, I'm fine." 

He's reclining on her bed now, again only dressed in the bottom half of his blacks. His erection has finally gone down, but his bulge is still very pronounced. The excited noise of sports comes from the holopad in his hands, which displays two Zabraks boxing. Impatient to cuddle, she downs her food and slides in next to him.

She's only been hugging his arm for about three minutes before the erection is back and his muscles have tensed. She can feel the dread spilling off of him and grits her teeth as she solidifies her decision to finally give in, which she should have done a while ago. Her arms tighten around his as she leans in to kiss his neck, tongue slipping out to lick at the tattoo snaking up his throat. He jumps, the holopad falling into his lap as he pulls away.

"Aayla!" he hisses, and she quickly stops, letting go of his arm and biting her lip.

"Bly...we can't keep doing this. You know that. It's too dangerous," she whispers.

"But if we get found out, they'll take me away. AWAY, Aayla! And station me somewhere halfway across the fucking galaxy. I couldn't handle that," he shakily replies, voice cracking at the end.

Unable to help it, he starts crying, cheeks turning a deep shade of red at the show of weakness. His force signature feels miserable, shrunken and pained as the carefully concealed emotions burst their way through the surface. He turns his face away and starts to get up, but she yanks him back down with an angry glint in her eye.

"If they took you away, I swear on the Jedi Order that I'd resign and take you with me," she boldly declares. Bly gapes at her, brow furrowed as he shakes his head.

"But you don't have any real world skills, you have to stay with the order," he reprimands. She raises her eyebrow ridges at him and scowls in annoyance. 

"Bly, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I learn quickly. I'm not a soft-footed princess. Many Jedi have left the order and made comfortable, FREE lives for themselves. Besides, I know Vos would help me if I needed it. It's not the worst thing that could happen. The worst thing would be never seeing you again," she rants as he hangs his head.

"I didn't mean to say that you're weak," he mumbles, and she softens, reaching over to wipe at his tears as her own drip down her cheeks. 

"I know," she whispers, leaning in and pulling him close to resume kissing his neck. He pushes closer this time, a tiny moan escaping his parted lips as she starts to nip.

"But...maybe...we shouldn't go too fast," he says in a rush, tensing as her hand slides down his stomach towards his bulge. 

She nods, knowing that he's insecure and inexperienced, especially after hearing her with some of the other clones. The last thing she wants is to push him. For all she knows...he could still be a virgin.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," she breathes, nuzzling him as his tension releases. 

He glances down at her with heavy lidded eyes, erection still going strong and twitching every now and then. His eyes move to her breasts as she rests a hand above his waistband, gently rubbing the skin under his navel.

"Do you want me to touch you?" she whispers once more, and his eyes widen with excitement.

"Please, Aayla," he groans as desperation plasters itself across his handsome olive skinned face.

Aayla wastes no time, leaning back to yank her top off and free her full breasts. Bly gapes again, cock flexing in his blacks as she leans back up against him and pushes the soft mounds into his arm and left pec. Her hardened nipples tease his skin as her warm hand finally pushes beneath his blacks.

"Wait..." she says, withdrawing her hand and drawing a growl of frustration out of him. 

After rummaging for a second or two, she comes back up with a dildo in hand and a wide smile. Bly blushes again as he blinks at the thick toy, insecure mind trying to judge whether or not it's bigger than him.

"I know exactly what you're thinking Bly...and please don't. You've got exactly what everyone else has around here and you know how often I want it," she snorts as he grips the sheets in trepidation. 

"And honestly, there's so much more to sex than just your penis, sweetheart," she laughs in reassurance.

Before he can respond, she pulls his hand down to rest between her legs and turns off the bright ceiling lights.

"By the gods," he grits out in a strangled voice as his middle finger slips into her silky folds.

Two fat, dark blue tentacles wiggle against his palm as he fingers her. They're smaller versions of her lekku and protect her clitoris, parting when she's aroused. She moans loudly at the stimulation and moves his hand up to her clit, reaching down to push the dildo home into her clutching warmth. Bly correctly assumes what she wants, slipping two fingers down to hold the toy in place as she rocks against it.

"Good boy," she purrs as she works the crotch of his blacks open.

His rigid cock springs free as soon as the material is undone. Precum is already all over the place, helped along by her pheromones. The soft, dusky foreskin is already retracted behind his flared glans, wrinkly and enticing in the room's soft light.

"Show me what you like," she directs with a nip to his neck, and he obediently reaches down to take himself in hand and masturbate. 

He gives himself short strokes for the most part, focusing on the frenulum and sometimes pausing to tug the foreskin forward in order to roll the silky inner skin over slit. He whines out a high pitched moan every time he does, eyes slitting and thighs tensing as more precum gushes out.

Aayla eagerly rocks against the toy as she nudges his hand off and replaces his hand with hers, drawing a sharp gasp from him as she repeats everything perfectly. Her head falls back to rest on his shoulder and he sobs out a desperate moan in return. Maneuvering until their lips can meet, they begin kissing deeply, moaning and grunting as they rock and thrust against each other. Their tongues sloppily make love until Bly suddenly breaks the kiss and gasps, large hand tightening over her pussy as his cock throbs.

"Oh, oh gods, Aayla I'm cumming, oh GODS," he whines with a sharp bark at the end, fit hips bucking as he stares down at her with wide eyes. A look of utter bliss rolls over his face as his mouth falls open and his eyes screw shut, panting moans bursting out of him as he bucks harder.

"Bly, cum for me baby, cum hard for me, gimme that perfect cum," she babbles as the hot semen finally arcs up in its first spurt, painting his abdomen with each following pulse. 

He's silent for most of it, muscles tensed and hard as granite until he finally passes the most intense part and starts to loudly sob out broken, higher pitched moans. The noises are quite possibly the most erotic that she's ever heard. She realizes with a gasp that her own orgasm is fast approaching at the sight of Bly falling apart under her ministrations.

"Aayla! AAYLA!" he yells out as she eagerly milks him, cunt finally releasing and pulsing down onto the toy. 

Her voice joins his and cries out his name, releasing his cock and digging her nails into his muscular thigh as she spasms. Light blue fluid spurts out of her and coats his hand as she wiggles and finally ends the orgasm with a short sob.

"I...I love you so much Aay," Bly whispers, starting to cry again as the endorphin rush hits him. 

"I love you too Bly, more than anything," she whispers back, pulling his face down to resume the kissing.

Eventually they slow, both of them weary with the exhaustion and mental fatigue of the battle. Aayla leans down to lick his abdomen clean with her tongue, offering to let him taste her own female ejaculate as he rubs it between his fingers in curiosity. His eyebrows shoot up and a pleasant smile crosses his face after the initial lick.

"It's a little sweet!!" he exclaims, eagerly cleaning his hand and leaning down to lick the rest of it off of her squishy, pudgy vaginal lekku. 

As they snuggle down into the still dirty bed, Bly pulls her close against himself possessively. His force signature is calm now, entwined with hers like two glowing threads in the fabric of the universe. Aayla breathes deeply and slowly sinks into renewing unconsciousness as Bly snores lightly beside her.

Neither of them have ever felt more complete than they do at this very moment.


End file.
